


Death Averted

by jinnoripperroo



Series: Futanari RPG [3]
Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: A demonic presence ressurects Nadia. Now the cat is gonna get her revenge on the woman who killed her.





	Death Averted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "prologue" to the next installment.

"Poor girl," a demonic voice said. "You haven't got your revenge on the Medici Family. You were killed by Cerebella. But perhaps we can make a deal?"

"Deal?" Nadia said. "What kind of deal?"

"If I bring you back to life, you must destroy the Medici Family. They've been..stingy with payments for my services. I'll let you have your revenge. Show her your hatred for the Medici Family."

Nadia Fortune returns to the real world. Taking this time to do a sneak attack, she knocks Vice-Versa off of the head of Cerebella, leaving her defenseless. Nadia rips the clothes off of her victim, a burning hatred filling her heart. Cerebella was in the catacombs and about to take the Skullheart.

"I'm gonna break you," Nadia said. "You may have killed me, but now I got another chance. I'm gonna make you pay!"

Nadia jams her penis inside of Cerebella's pussy, forcing it to make Cerebella's stomach bulge from the sheer girth. Nadia starts thrusting, grunting as her sweaty nutsack flopped and bounced around. 

"How did you come back?!" Cerebella said. "I was sure you died!"

"I was dead!" Nadia said. "But now I'm having my revenge!"

Nadia prodded Cerebella's womb, wet sloppy sounds coming from their mating. Nadia laughed evilly as her cock was rubbed by the vaginal walls. 

"Please!" Cerebella said. "Let me go!"

"No!" Nadia said. "To hell with you and the Medici Family!"

Nadia cums deep into Cerebella's cunt. With no time to recover, Cerebella was forced to deepthroat Nadia's dong. The cock reaches the back of Cerebella's throat, making her gag on the seed-covered monster schlong. The cat woman smirked as she raped Cerebella. Nadia grabs and pulls the hair of Cerebella.

This continued for a while until Nadia was through with Cerebella. Nadia decided to approach the Medicis and kill them all!


End file.
